Sweet Sacrifice
by hanappi
Summary: karena untuk mendapatkan sebuah kebahagiaan, seseorang akan membutuhkan perjuangan dan...pengorbanan. abal, jelek, alur super ekspres. read it or leave it. AixTakuma


Dedicated : Mayu-Kii

Warning : Salah satu FF yang dibuat dengan setengah-setengah (isi perut setengah, mata setengah watt, hati setengah gundah *ceileee!), Alur ekspress dah (waz-wez-woz, asal kebut seenak udel), jelek-bagus ya terserah pembaca

Declaimer : Disini Hell Girl bukan punyaku, aku curi mereka dengan tampang mupeng (bukan mesuuuuuuum!)

karena untuk mendapatkan sebuah kebahagiaan, seseorang akan membutuhkan perjuangan dan...pengorbanan

* * *

Ai mengamati laki-laki berambut hitam legam, bermata kabu-abuan itu lagi. Ia seperti melihat kembali sosok dirinya yang rapuh dulu—dulu sekitar 400 tahun yang lalu.

"Kau mengamati laki-laki yang sama setiap hari, Ai. Apakah dia menarik?" tanya nenek dari dalam ruangan sempit tepat disebelah ruang yang ditempati oleh Ai.

"Ya, dia cukup menarik," kata Ai tanpa menarik sedikitpun bola matanya untuk berhenti mengamati sosok yang menarik perhatiannya akhir-akhir ini.

"Apa karena itu?"

"Ya, karena itu," jawab Ai menggantung disertai dengan nada suara datar yang menjadi ciri khas seorang .?docid=21213166i Enma.

Terlihat sosok laki-laki itu sendiri di dalam kamarnya, beberapa orang desa melempari rumahnya dengan batu sehingga beberapa kaca jendela retak bahkan pecah. Laki-laki itu—Takuma Kurebayasi yang disebut-sebut sebagai Devil's Child sama sekali tidak menangis. Ia duduk di pojok ruangan memegangi lututnya dengan tatapan kosong tanpa terlihat air mata keluar dari mata kelabunya, hanya saja tubuhnya bergetar hebat karena ketakutan.

Ai mengenal kesendirian itu. Ia juga mengenal ketakutan yang sama dengan laki-laki itu. Karena apa yang terjadi kepada laki-laki itu sama seperti apa yang terjadi dengannya 400 tahun yang lalu.

.

.

.

Suatu ketika Ai dikejutkan dengan pesan yang berisi nama Takuma Kurebayasi. Tentu saja hal itu sangat mengejutkan Ai. _Apa ia menuliskan namanya sendiri dalam situs? _pikir Ai.

Sekarang Ai berdiri tepat di depan sosok yang terus diperhatikannya beberapa minggu terakhir. Wajah itu terlihat kurus dan tulang pipinya terlihat sangat jelas.

"Kau... Hell Girl... Ai... Ai Enma?" suaranya terdengar lemas dan bergetar. Wajahnya semakin pucat dan otot-otot diseluruh tubuhnya menegang.

"Aku akan mengantarmu ke Neraka," Ai merasa iba melihat sosok laki-laki itu, selain itu ada beberapa hal dari diri laki-laki itu yang menarik baginya.

"A... Apa? Neraka?" jeritnya panik namun tetap dalam volume yang rendah. "A... Aku... Neraka? Mengapa? Seseorang mengirimku? Siapa?" wajahnya benar-benar pucat kali ini

Tanpa banyak bicara, seketika Ai sudah membawa laki-laki itu ke atas perahunya dan saat itu juga untuk pertama kalinya Ai melihat luapan tangisan seorang Takuma. Seorang yang bisa tetap menahan air matanya ketika ia mengalami hari-hari yang sepi—hari-hari yang penuh dengan teriakan kebencian.

"Ijinkan aku..." suara lirih yang membuyarkan lamunan kosong Ai terdengar dari mulut Takuma. "Ijinkan aku untuk kembali. Kali ini beri aku kesempatan untuk menjalani kehidupanku sampai akhir hidupku," suara itu benar-benar membuat Ai tercekat. Beberapa pikiran muncul dalam benak Ai. _Apa yang membuatnya ingin kembali ke tempat itu? Mengapa?_

"Baiklah," jawab Ai singkat. "Tapi, apa itu akan membuatmu bahagia?" tanyanya kali ini mata merah Ai menatap lurus tepat memandang laki-laki di depannya.

"Akan kubuat hariku bahagia," jawab Takuma mantap. Dia benar-benar sangat menarik.

Ai menghentikan perahunya dan mengembalikan Takuma di tempat terakhir Ai menjemputnya.

.

.

.

Beberapa minggu kemudian

.

.

Segalanya tidak berjalan sesuai rencana. Sejak kejadian itu, Ai terus mengamati Takuma. Perasaan tertarik itu terus berubah dan tanpa Ai sadari hal itu berubah menjadi cinta.

Dari gambaran yang dilihat oleh Ai, keadaan Takuma kali ini lebih parah dari terakhir kali mereka bertemu. Pipi yang kurus itu sekarang menjadi cekung, mata yang tadinya bersinar kini menjadi redup, lengan-lengan Takuma kini hanya tulang-tulang yang terlapisi oleh kulit pucatnya. Ai benar-benar iba melihat keadaan itu, tapi dia tetap tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa. Laki-laki itu sendiri yang menginginkan kehidupan itu, bahkan dia menangis untuk mendapatkan kembali kehidupan itu.

.

.

.

Siang ini Ai dikejutkan dengan gambaran amukan orang-orang desa. Mereka memaksa masuk kedalam rumah Takuma yang tidak terurus itu. Ai bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang terjadi. Tanpa berpikir panjang, ia pergi ke tempat dimana Takuma terduduk lemas tidak berdaya tanpa ketiga pengikutnya. Pikiran Ai mendadak kosong, ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa selain datang ketempat dimana Takuma berada dan segera menolong laki-laki yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Kau..." Takuma benar-benar tidak percaya dengan sosok di depannya.

"Siapa kau? Jin yang melindungi anak ini?" salah seorang penduduk desa menegurnya dengan obor ditangannya diangkat tinggi-tinggi—membuat cahaya obor menerangi daerah sekitar laki-laki itu.

"Bisakah kalian meninggalkannya? Berhenti membencinya karena sesuatu yang tidak dilakukannya? Karena dia hanya ingin bahagia," ucap Ai. Kali ini bukan suara datar yang menjadi khasnya yang keluar dari mulutnya tetapi suara tertahan seolah-olah ia menahan tangisannya.

"Siapa kau ini?" bentak seorang yang lain.

"Aku Ai Enma—Hell Girl, akulah yang seharusnya kalian benci. Bukan laki-laki ini, karena dia hanya ingin mempunyai hidup yang bahagia. Kalian bisa saja bergantian menyerangku, asalkan kalian dapat memberikan kebahagiaan yang selama ini diinginkan Takuma..."

Kata-kata Ai belum sepenuhnya selesai, namun salah seorang penduduk menyerangnya dengan kapak kayu. Para penduduk disitu dikejutkan dengan taburan kelopak bunga sakura yang keluar dari tubuh Ai. Kelopak itu semakin banyak dan tubuh Ai pun menghilang, Takuma yang terkejut mendengar suara Ai yang lirih. "Dengan begini semuanya telah selesai, Takuma. Ini sudah berakhir," suara Ai menghilang begitu saja sedetik sebelum kelopak itu terbang dibawa angin.

Detik itu juga Takuma jatuh cinta. Ia jatuh cinta kepada pengorbanan Ai. Untuk kedua kalinya ia menangis—bukan tangisan memohon tapi tangisan karena merasa kehilangan.

.

.

_Berapa? Berapa jumlah orang yang merasa kesepian di dunia ini?_

_

* * *

_hanappi : sekian dan terima kasih, sampai berjumpa lagi dengan Ai Enma season 197358735683 *digetok Ai (gk terima namanya buat judul sinetron, padahal kan asik. beken gitooooh -,-)_  
_


End file.
